Darkest Of Hearts
by Jmaster4
Summary: A new threat rises. Not only will it take Sora but Tidus and a forgotten friend will play important roles in the downfall of the darkness. first fic.small romance no yaoi. I have fixed some of the mistakes and have completly fixed chapter 3. And Mickey now joins the fight.
1. Chapter 1

The Darkest of Hearts

It had been 4 months since Sora and Riku defeated Xemnas and saved the Iland. Sora is rereading the note the king had sent, Kairi and Selphie are playing with the younger kids on the islands, Tidus and Wakka are over explaining the rules of blitz ball to bored children. These event coupled with the cloudless sky the gave the perfect image of peace on the small islands. The roar of an engine caught everyone's attention as they rushed to the bridge that connected the islands to the main land ( newly built ). The recognizable shape of Riku on the motorcycle he got for saving the world.

"Hello little ones." Riku said pulling up to his friends and the kids.

"Hey, Riku what do you think we'll need when the gummi ship arrives ?" questioned Sora as Riku handed Kairi a bag full of treats for the younger kids.

"Well we should bring food and a tv because we both know how boring the ship can get." Riku said grinning at the kids who were currently working on getting enough cavities to knock out Cerberus

"Right lets go Kairi!" shouted Sora

"Why me?" Kairi pretended to whine.

"Because you have to keep that _lazy bum_ working" the silver-haired teen replied for Sora.

"Fine long locks, let's go Sora." Kairi said walking off.

Riku watched them disappear down the beach before he ascended the ramp to the tree house. When got into the small tree house he saw it was littered with old junk from they were younger like dolls, books, and score boards for Sora and Riku's old contests. He walked over to a hidden wall panel before he opened it and retrieved a small brown notebook filled with theories, facts, stories and pictures.

""Whats that?" came the curious voice of Selphie causing Riku to jump.

"Oh hey Selph this is a book about my travels through the worlds." Riku answered

"Why is it so well hidden then?"asked Tidus walking in.

"Yeah not cool to hide things from ya brudda." Wakka said from the doorway.

"Sorry to be so secretive about it but I've been researching a way to bring back some friends." Riku replied looking down.

"Who are you trying to bring back?" Selphie asked

"Their names are Roxas and Namine. They were Kairi and Sora's nobodies but had to reunite with them."

"Sounds like a literal case of two become one." Tidus said.

"Oh shit! Tidus I never thought that I would have to say this but you're a genius." Riku said before running off.

"Hurtful!" Tidus called out after him.

"So!" Riku yelled back.

"Damn." Sora muttered trying to catch a fish with his hand as Kairi laughed at his failure.

"It's not funny." Sora said as he slipped causing more laughter from the red-head.

"Y-Yes it is." Kairi managed to say between breaths.  
"You do it then." Sora challenged.

"Okay." Kairi accepted summoning her keyblade Destiny's Embrace, the hilt resembles a wave with the other resembling a vine of sand the blade colored to reflect a sunset while the vine of sand extends into a bouquet of flowers that form the teeth, with a flash she speared several fish.

"Show off." Sora grumbled.

"Guys!" yelled the approaching Riku "I know how to bring back Roxas and Namine."

_Man fanfic writing is waaaaaaaay hard r&r or not._


	2. Chapter 2 it begins

"Woah, Riku slow down. HOW would you bring them back anyway?" asked Sora only mildly surprised by his friends statement.

"I would like to know that too. You can't just rip them out of us." Kairi pointed out to Riku who she was worried had gone crazy.

"I'll show you how." Riku said grinning as he summoned Two Become One,the guard was black with thorns sticking out with a nobody symbol on it a white plated blade with a pointed tip and black and white thorns making up the teeth.

He fired a beam of light at the two which quickly obscured them from view. Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka had caught up with Riku and watched what was going on with a sense of awe. Riku separated the keyblade into Oathkeeper&Oblivion before the light died away. To everyone's surprise two more people had appeared a boy with sandy blonde hair a white jacket with a black t-shirt and baggy white pants, the other girl with short bone hair a white dress ( way too short! ) and white sandals. Before any had a chance to voice their surprise they heard the familiar sound of a keyblade being summoned. Upon turning around they saw a shadowy version of Sora it pounced with a vertical slash that meant the blade of Sora's own keyblade. The heartless pressed his offensive slashing at his opponent with no control Sora had fought his heartless before and knew to wait. See his chance the keybearer jumped back causing the heartless to put too much power in attacking air and stumble stabbing forward Sora pierced the heartless non-existent skull killing it instantly.

"How the Hell did that get here!" Sora yelled even though he won easily

"Simple I made it." Riku answered proudly.

"Why?" Kairi asked calmer then Sora.

"Well a nobody is created when a strong heart succumbs to the darkness. So I strengthened the connection between you two and then separated the light and darkness in Sora recreating Roxas and Namine." Riku answered leaving his friends introductions.

"All things aside I need new clothes." Namine said looking at her previously written too short dress.

"Aww but I like girls in short dresses." Roxas said

"Girls?" Namine questioned eyes narrowing.

"A girl."

"A girl?"

"You Namine."

"Damn right." Namine said walking over to Riku's motorcycle as he the only one who could get her to the city.

"So you guys are." Tidus stopped the sentence to let them finish it.

"Yeah we are." Roxas said skipping straight to the answer.

"Nice job brudda." Wakka said louder than necessary giving Roxas a high five.

Two weeks later everyone stood on the beach to see the keybearers ( Kairi included ) and two nobodies off. They had all new attire Sora had his normal clothes though. Riku had a black vest with a dark blue flame pattern and baggy black pants. Roxas had a white jacket with red nobody insignias all over it and white baggy pants he also had a necklace like Sora's but with a nobody symbol. Kairi had a grey open jacket with a light pink shirt with a green paopu fruit on it and a pink miniskirt with blue shorts underneath. Namine had a white shirt under a yellow jacket ( no pun ) and black knee-length shorts with light blue highlights.

"Why not!" Tidus argued.

"Because you guys could get killed." Riku said getting irritated.

"But-" Selphie started but was cutoff by Sora.

"We'll be fine" this seemed to make her feel better but only slightly.

A blast of light came down surrounding them as they waved farewell to friends and family. The ship was way bigger than the ones they had seen before it had about twelve rooms and 3 bathrooms and a high-tech training room.

"So this is a gummi ship." Roxas said as Kairi and Namine loaded the fridge with fish and water.

"Yep and were on the road again." said Riku setting autopilot for Yen Sid's Tower.

The World That Never Was. The dark city truly shined as beings who's homes had permanently been destroyed by darkness lived there. Unknown to them the heart of the heartless Sora had destroyed had flew into an alley and took the form of a hooded figure. The figure looked at itself as if they couldn't believe they were alive. Opening a corridor to darkness to Yen Sid's Tower.

Destiny Island. Tidus sat on the beach pouting because he couldn't go with his friends.

"Don't worry Tidus they'll always come back." Selphie said looking at sky.

"I know but I hate sitting around, I wish that I still had Brotherhood." Tidus said ending his pouting.

"Yeah but you gave it to Yuna." Wakka added

"Yuna." Tidus said in a barely audible whisper as he looked up remembering his adventure with the brown haired summoner.

"Ah memories precious little things aren't they." spoke a voice that had a dark icy feel.

"Who are you!" Tidus asked bite in his voice.

"Now now my boy you mustn't fear the darkness." said the voice revealing its self as a figure in a white cloak with a pitch black heart on it.

"Who are you." Wakka said more forceful than Tidus could have done.

The figure smiled before saying "My name is Malin." at that darkness erupted all around forcing the three to run at full speed as darkness was once again destroying their home. Going deeper into the islands than ever until they ran into a moss-covered rock.

"DAMN!" Tidus yelled.

"Wait look." Selphie said peeling away moss to reveal a gummi ship.

"Alright Tidus guard us while we hot wire it." Wakka said taking charge.

A giant heartless with muscles as big as a truck and as tall as a sky scraper with tentacle like hair at its head the Darkside. Tidus showing no fear ran toward it taking the bait it punched at him as he sidestepped the attack. Scooping up a stick he struck its legs. Unfazed it kicked Tidus into mid-air with a blow that would have killed a normal man. Hitting the ground making a small crater he heard Selphie.

"Its working come on Tidus." Running at full speed to the gummi ship, he was almost there when the Darkside attacked turning around he yelled "Stop!" he froze it in place before running back in the ship and taking looked back at their world as it slowly flickered into darkness. Their destination, Hollow Bastion.

_Its hard but so rewarding to write these stories._


	3. Chapter 3 introducing team 3

The cloaked figure ascended the stairs to Yen Sid's study still amazed that it was alive that it was alive. Upon reaching the top of the stairs it reached for the doorknob when a voice from behind the door called.

"Come in young warrior." it said stunning the figure.

The figure shook of its initial surprise before opening the door. The cloaked stranger was surprised once again at the wizards appearance as they expected someone more threatening than the elderly man in front of it.

"I've been expecting you for some time now." the old wizard spoke. "If you are wondering why you are alive it is because he has been reborn." Yen Sid went on to say. "Your existence has also resurrected an old threat."

The figure was about to speak when a voice spoke from across the room.

"That means the Organization is back." the statement made the figure turn around to see a familiar man.

The clothes he wore were different then what he used to wear, as he now wore red and black sneakers, blue jeans, and a crimson red hoodie that covered a white t-shirt. But his wild red hair that spiked backwards , his piercing green eyes, and purple tear drop shaped marks beneath his eyes made it nearly impossible to say this man was not Axel, the flurry of dancing flames.

" Hello old friend remember my name? Because I remember telling you to get it memorized." Axel said sporting his signature grin causing the figure to chuckle.

Removing the hood the figure responded in a feminine voice. "How could I forget you Axel. I just don't get how your here or remember me." the figure had shining blue eyes and short black hair, she resembled a young Kairi just taller.

"Allow me to explain my dear Xion." Axel began."When you were reborn Sora's memories flowed out of you. The memories of the Organization found their hearts and returned them to their bodies restoring us to life." Axel finished.

"Wait your heart returned to your body which means you have emotions." said Xion as Axel nodded.

"Sorry to break up this touching reunion, but you should go to the gummi hanger and meet your other two allies," Yen Sid said.

The two walked out side the tower and into the hanger. Xion's eyes widened at the two men before her. The first had blonde hair that spiked upward with a small mullet, his clothes were a yellow shirt with ripped sleeves and white baggy pants, Demyx. The second had long blue hair that spiked upwards the rest falling down his back, his eyes were yellow and he had an x-shaped scar on his face. He wore a blue jacket with a crescent moon on it and black pants.

"Demyx, Saix what the hell are you two doing here." Xion said while pointing at them.

"Um hello to you too and were here to help you beat the Order of Dark Hearts." Demyx said confused at the girls reaction.

"She hasn't been briefed about that yet." Axel informed the music lover.

"Whats is the Order of Dark Hearts?" the girl asked.

"Well explain in the ship." Axel said walking into the ship.

Demyx followed the red-head in. Xion attempted to follow but was stopped by Saix. "I'm sorry, about the way I treated you before when I was still a nobody." Saix said bowing.

"Don't worry about it, you're a friend of Axel's so you're a friend of mine." Xion told him before walking past him.

Saix cracked a rare grin before following his friends in.

Tidus sat alone in the gummi ship's main room watching the wide-screen tv that was on the ship. Wakka walked in joining his friend on the couch.

"How's Selphie?" Tidus asked.

"Still bawling into her pillow, it ain't easy losing ya home." Wakka replied feeling bad for his friends. "Yeah, well at least we can meet our friends at Radiant Garden." Tidus said trying to look at the bright side.

Their conversation was cut short by Selphie's arrival. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying but she tried to act happy so they wouldn't worry.

"Hey guys." she said fake happiness in her voice.

"Hey." said Tidus as Wakka went to the control room. "Time to land." Wakka called.

"Ready for this Selph?" Tidus asked.

"Yeah." she weakly replied.

_Sorry about the lack of action thanks Little Sweet Pea for the characters._


	4. Chapter 4 the former masters

On a beach shrouded in eternal night stood two people. The first a familiar face, a man with red bandages covering his face, his eyes were yellow and his skin was dark. He wore a red tattered cloak, a black long sleeve shirt, pants of the same color, and dark brown boots. This was the man formerly known as Ansem the wise now Diz.

The second was a girl who was seventeen or eighteen years of age. She had short blue hair and eyes, she looked sort of like Kairi. She wore a black and blue, high collared halter top with two pink intersecting belts over her chest and black shorts. On her arms were two white bell sleeves and tan fingerless gloves, segmented armor on her upper arms, two strips of blue cloth draped over her hips, black stocking that left her lower thighs exposed, and armored silver boots with hooks on the back. This was Keyblade Master Aqua.

"That's it today is the day I leave the Dark Margin!" Aqua said confidently to Diz.

"Then good luck to you child." said Diz smiling at the renewed confidence his stories of Sora had given her. The blue haired girl summoned her keyblade, it had a smooth grey shaft that tapers outward a boxy guard made of light grey boxes and copper poles. The base of the guard connects to the grip and teeth shaped like an E. The Master Keeper her own master's former weapon. Focusing her own energy into the weapon she fired a beam of light into the water, opening the Door of Light. Aqua let out an uncharacteristic squeal of delight.

"Come on!" Aqua said grabbing Diz's hand only for him to stand still.

"You go I have neither the courage nor the words to face Sora, Riku, or even Roxas." Diz told the girl sadly.

Aqua couldn't believe what she was hearing. She turned away from him and walked towards the Door to Light knowing there was nothing she could do to change his mind.

"Good bye, Ansem." Aqua said sadly while disappearing in the light. Diz was stunned as to how the girl knew his real name. His answer came in the form of a sheet of paper. He bent down and picked it up, it was one of his reports.

In the white fortress known as Castle Oblivion at the top was a hidden room. A boy with the same face as Roxas sat in a pod. With a low groan the pod opened and the boy fell out. He looked around as he stood up the armor on his clothes ( they looked similar to Roxas's Twilight Town clothes ) revealed this boy as Ventus. His fight with his dark side Vanitas came back to him causing him to summon his keyblade. The guard was the guard of two Kingdom Keys. The keys blades cross higher up along the sword, the place where the blades cross had rusted, broken spikes coming out of it. A rusted blade came out the top. This was the legendary X-blade, but it was incomplete.

"Vanitas!" Ventus growled before running through the castle.

A man clad in dark brown, gold, and red armor lined with dull orange lining it is walking through a waste land with keyblades everywhere. In his hands was a keyblade, the handle was orange with a black rectangular guard that fades into red towards the blade. The blade was black with chipped bronze lining it, the tip had a blue eye on it with several chipped red-orange oddly shaped spikes with black tips Chaos Ripper. He stopped when he saw a familiar man, he had messy white hair, dark skin, and yellow eyes. He wore a black coat the man was Xemnas.

"Xehanort, what are you doing here!" the armored man said voice full of rage.

"Xehanort? Oh, yes I forgot about that name I go by Xemnas now." he responded voice still void of emotion.

" I don't care!" the armored man yelled before swinging his blade at the man only to be blocked by Xemnas's red glowing blades, Interdiction.

"Careful now Terra, this is your body." Xemnas taunted despite his opponents size. Terra pulled back and lunged at the spiteful man again. Xemnas spun past the blow before striking at Terra's legs who flipped over the blow and cut at the white-haired man's back. Falling on his knees from the blow he was unprepared for Terra's kick to the head that made him fly back a few feet. Picking himself up Xemnas ran full speed at Terra stabbing at his chest.

The blow connected earning a smile from Xemnas, he pulled back to see the damage he did. All that was there was a hole in the armor exposing the nothingness beneath. Terra growing tired of this fight rushed the former nobody striking him across the face with the back of his. Xemnas stumbled backwards but was given no mercy as Terra lunged at him slashing at the man's chest. Feeling the pain of the blows Xemnas fell to his knees.

"I hope you burn in your own private hell!" Terra said darkly gathering light into the tip of his keyblade.

Firing the energy at Xemnas the area was engulfed in a blinding light. When it died down there was one man left standing. He was a tall man with brown hair that reached the back of his neck and was styled into messy vertical spikes with bangs framing his face. He wore a skin-tight black shirt showing his muscular build. Red straps crossed his chest in an X , he also wore a grey hakama ( samurai pants ), tan pants, and his left arm was covered in armour. The true Terra had returned.

_Hey it was an okay chapter right? I really didn't want to give Ventus such a short introduction but he'll show up more. Next one is about Sora. Peace._


	5. Chapter 5 the enemy

Sora and his friends had finally arrived at Yen Sid's Tower.

"Finally! I'm off that goddamn ship! Can I please take a Corridor to Darkness?" Roxas asked obviously hating flying.

"Only if you want to look like man sex." Kairi said.

"Who?" Sora questioned.

"Xemnas and trust me looking like him is a nightmare. Riku spoke from experience.

"Hey, guys who's that." Namine asked pointing at a blue haired woman a little in front of them.

"Don't know but lets find out. Hey!" Sora called out to the woman.

She turned around and her eyes visibly widened. She ran towards them and to everyone's surprise crushed Roxas in a hug.

"Ven, it's so good to see you!" the woman said not noticing Namine glaring at her.

"Who the hell is Ventus? My name is Roxas." he told the girl.

"Your kidding,right?" the girl asked.

"No he's not." Namine said bitterly.

Namine's comment caused the girl to notice th others for the first time.

"Oh, I didn't notice you guys. My names Aqua." the woman said finally introducing herself.

"Hi. My name is Sora and these guys are Kairi, Riku, Namine, and you just met Roxas." Sora said cheerfully.

"We're going to talk to Yen Sid, you want to come?" Kairi invited.

"Sure. Maybe he can explain this." Aqua said gesturing to Roxas.

The party of six continued on into the tower. They reached the top shortly and walked into the wizards study each exchanging greetings.

"Master Yen-" Aqua began but was cut off by the wizard.

" The boy is who he says he is but do not worry Ventus is well and has his own path to walk." Yen Sid spoke already knowing Aqua's question.

Aqua visibly deflated at this causing the others to feel kind of bad for her. Sora personally knew what it felt like to look for someone and always feel so close.

"Can we get down to business now?" Riku asked not feeling as bad for Aqua as the others.

"First let me ask, Roxas how many members of the organization were there?" the old man said.

"Um thirteen." Roxas said confused.

" Alright. First off the new enemy call themselves The Order of Dark Hearts."

"Real original." said Namine rolling her eyes at what she considered to be a stupid name.

"They wish to use Kingdom Hearts to create an everlasting darkness in our world and the next."

"Well damn." Riku said slightly impressed by their motives

"To do this they need to go beyond the worlds keyholes and cover the worlds core in darkness." Yen Sid spoke."Once enough worlds are shrouded in darkness Kingdom Hearts, own core will reveal itself making it and the world vulnerable." The wizard finished.

"Quite the problem we got here huh." Sora said not at all worried.

"The ship you guys are using has a radar that will alert you as to which worlds are in danger. When you are on the world Riku can guide you." Yen Sid informed them causing everyone to look at Riku.

"Oh yeah I didn't tell you guys. I can smell darkness and light." Riku said smugly.

"Amazing!" said Aqua impressed.

"One more thing Aqua, Riku is the one Terra passed his power on to." Yen Sid told her.

" What! That means you're a keyblade wielder too." Aqua said.

"We all are." Riku told Aqua.

"Wait "too" that means your one?" Roxas asked

"Yep I'm a master." Aqua said stunning everyone.

"Enough talk let's go already."Sora said losing his patience.

The group now with Aqua departed the world prepared for what may come next.

_Action next chapter. No more character submitting. Peace.  
_


	6. Chapter 6 weathering the storm

Tidus and his friends had just arrived at Hollow Bastion.

"Feels good to stretch my legs." Tidus said.

"There was plenty of room to walk around on the ship." said Selphie.

"But there was no sun bro." spoke Wakka.

Tidus was about to agree when he was tackled to the ground by two fairy sized girls.

"Tidus it's so good to see you." said the first girl who had short brown hair with a red ponytail that reached her ankles, a modified halter-neck top with an odd symbol on the chest and a pink hood in the back. She also wore yellow armbands on her biceps, a black bracelet on her left wrist, and denim boy shorts with a half blue and white skirt.

"Yeah, I was getting tired of Yuna talking about you all day." the second a blonde girl who wore her hair loose and braided tied atop her head, adorned with colorful beads, and held in place by a blue bandanna. She wore a yellow string bikini and an olive-green mini-skirt, carrying two pouches at her waist and ruffle sleeves over each arm.

"Rikku!" the brunette, Yuna, yelled.

"I don't mean to interrupt what ever you two are doing, but why are you guys so small?" asked Wakka.

The two girls looked at themselves for the first time and realized that they were indeed still small.

"Sorry give us a sec." Yuna said as Rikku dug through her pouch.

Apparently finding what she was looking for Rikku through a bottle of a weird multi-colored liquid on the ground. A puff of smoke surrounded them, and as it cleared the girls had grown to the height of Tidus and his friends. They had noticed for the first time the third girl with Yuna and Rikku. Her clothes were gothic, her hair was short and silver slicked upwards. She wore a black leather shirt that covered some of her arms and her chest exposing her stomach, red straps going over her shoulders and black leather pants. She had black elbow length leather gloves and black high-heeled boots with a folded tops.

"Hey." said Selphie extending her hand towards the girl that she considered scary.

The girl simply said nothing staring at Selphie's outstretched hand.

"Don't mind Paine she doesn't trust anyone." said Rikku.

"Yeah can you guys get off me?" the pained question came from Tidus who was still beneath the happier girls.

"Oh sorry." the girls said stepping off the athlete.

"Before I forget here." said Yuna handing Tidus his watery blade.

"Thanks." said Tidus admiring the blade.

"Lets go see Leon he might know whats going on." said Selphie.

"I agree with her, he'll want to know they're here." said Paine.

"But you can't say hi." Selphie said in disbelief.

"Goodbye." said Paine simply before walking off the others followed.

"Rikku this is the last time I'm going to tell you, I like my clothes." Selphie told her irritated while they walked into Merlin's house.

"But there sooooooooo ugly!" Rikku whined.

"You guys just come in loud." said Cid.

"Hey, Cid." Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie said.

"Good to see you children." said Merlin from his desk.

"Hey where is everyone?" asked Wakka.

"Out, Sephiroth and some kid have been causing trouble." Cid informed them.

"Lets go see whats up." Tidus said looking at Yuna who nodded.

The party of six ran all through the city before finding there friends exchanged quick greetings before facing their opponents, first was the familiar Sephiroth. The second look liked . . .

"Roxas!" shouted Tidus.

"Who's Roxas?" the boy inquired.

"Ventus these are the people who released Vanitas." Sephiroth lied.

"What!" Ventus screamed before summoning his keyblade shocking everyone. The shock gave him his opening that he needed to strike Leon and Cloud with a cut to the ribs. Tifa and Yuffie moved quick and attacked from both sides but were swept aside by a blast of wind. Ventus attacked Tidus quickly but didn't expect him to be quick enough to block. Yuna drew her pistols and fired a hail of bullets at Ventus who dodged. Rikku acted fast and intercepted him wielding her large, round handled daggers in a reverse grip just like him. Paine joined in with her large black blade both of them slashing at his chest. They both underestimated his speed and were unprepared for when he dealt them both a blow to the gut. He went back to Tidus who blocked his attack.

"Sora would have had you down in a second." Tidus said thinking about his friends drive forms.

"Sora!" Ventus said surprised halting his assault.

"How do you know Sora?" Ventus asked.

"He's our friend." Selphie spoke from the sidelines.

"Then you guys couldn't have known about Vanitas. You liar!" Ventus realized turning on Sephiroth.

Ventus struck at him wildly only for Sephiroth to calmly and easily block his attacks. Taking the offensive Sephiroth slashed at Ventus who leapt over the attack and came down with a heel-drop that was back stepped. Sephiroth then launched Ventus away with a shock wave Tidus charged Sephiroth aiming a stab at his chest. Sephiroth side-stepped the blow and was about to behead Tidus when a silver glint out of the corner of his eye cause him to abandon his attack and deflect a barrage of bullets. Yuna ran towards Sephiroth aiming a sweep kick at his legs. Sephiroth jumped into the air to avoid the blow before stabbing down at Yuna's face. Tidus stabbed his katanna causing it to miss and get stuck in he ground, giving Rikku the opportunity to attack. She roundhouse kicked him across his face knocking him a few feet away.

Sephiroth rushed towards them bu stopped when Cloud's Buster sword slammed down in front of him.

"I know when I,m beat, but you will fall to the darkness. Sephiroth said coldly fading into darkness taking his sword with him.

"You okay?" Tidus asked Yuna.

"Yeah I'm fine." she responded.

The group proceeded to exchange stories and info about the Dark Hearts, Destiny Island, how Sephiroth lied causing Tidus and his friends to realize the Order of Dark Hearts was to big a threat to be left to just Sora's group.

"Selphie here's your nunchuks." Tifa said handing them to the girl.

"Lets go get you some new clothes too." Rikku said dragging Selphie off while the others stared.

Tidus and Wakka had packed supplies by the time Selphie returned. She had her hair brushed down with a braid on both sides of her face, she wore a bright yellow sleeveless shirt,dark green pants, on her right hand a silver bracelet black shoes.

"D . . .Damn!" said Tidus awestruck at his friends appearance

"I agree." said Wakka.

"I actually like these clothes." said Selphie admiring Rikku work.

The group walked on their ship and to their surprise they saw Rikku messing with the controls, Paine watching TV, and Yuna looking for food.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Wakka.

"We're girls not guys." Paine said.

"Doesn't matter." Wakka said defending his choice of words.

"We're going with you!" Yuna announced happily.

"What!" yelled Tidus.

"So there finally here." said Ven (Ventus) walking out from the room he had picked as his own.

"He's here?" Selphie said surprised he wanted to come.

"I'm here to help Sora, he may not know it but he saved my life." Ventus informed the party leaving silence after it.

"Know that we all know each other let's go!" Rikku said taking off and effectively breaking the silence.

_Finished. I hope you guys like the fight and more importantly Selphie's new outfit. I could never stand her hair I don't care about appearances, but come on that's just weird I was sleepy when I wrote this, edited in the morning. For any one who loves awesomeness go to YouTube and watch videos by fullmetalpipsqueak, my favorite is limit form Sora, Roxas, and Axel vs 1000 heartless. Seriously watch it r&r my peoples._


	7. Chapter 7 flames of despair

Xion, Axel, Demyx, and Saix were all on their gummi ship, Memories, headed for Olympus Coliseum. Xion had made them stop at Traverse Town so that she could get new clothes. She wore a dark purple hoodie with a light brown shirt underneath and black jeans. On her upper left arm were three gold bands and she had dark purple highlights in her black hair.

"Hey Axel what was your title in the organization?" Xion asked.

"The flurry of dancing flames. Why'd you ask." Axel said looking out the window.

"Just curious. What about you two Demyx, Saix?" said Xion looking at the two.

"The melodious nocturne."

"The luna diviner."

Demyx and Saix said respectively.

"No fair. I don't have a title." Xion complained.

The three guys looked at each other smiling (rare for Saix) before Demyx tossed a folded piece of paper to her.

"While we were waiting for you to show up we thought you up a title. It only came to mind because Demyx was complaining that no one understands his." Axel said watching her unfold it.

The piece of paper had **Pride of the Non-existent** written on it in bold.

""You guys are the best." Xion said smiling.

"What ever, were going in for a landing" Saix said unsuccessfully trying to suppress a grin while taking the controls.

The group landed to see three men standing outside the coliseum. One was a tall man with brown hair, he had a keyblade, the second was a man of about twenty with crimson red eyes and long black hair. He wore a tattered red cape held in place over his shoulders and lower face by several buckles. He wore black attire with buckles and straps on it with a belt on his waist. He wore a gun holster on his right leg and pointed sabatons and a golden clawed gauntlet on his left arm. The third was young about seventeen,he had black hair brushed down with strands of hair falling over his yellow eyes that held in them a childlike deviousness. He wore a button up black shirt with a pitch black heart on it blacker than what seemed possible outlined by a deep red, his pants were the same red, he also wore black and blue sneakers, on his wrist were bands the color of fire.

"Who are you boy!" demanded the clawed man.

"I am Osamu eighth seat of the Order of Dark Hearts." the seventeen year-old, Osamu, said.

"Vincent lets end this quick." the tall man said taking a battle stance.

"Got it, Terra" Vincent said drawing his gun.

Vincent let loose a barrage of bullets but was surprised to see them stop an inch from his face and drop to the ground. Terra rushed him and slashed at his legs, Osamu back stepped black flames encircling him before calling out, "Flames of despair reduce all before me to cinders, Char!" The flames sprayed forth in a raging torrent.

"Firaga!" Axel called out his own spray of flames clashing with the black flames.

The flames were evenly matched and slowly dissipated leaving Osamu surprised as to how his flames of despair could be matched.

"If it isn't the famous pyromaniac himself." Osamu said regaining his composure. "I would ask for an autograph but perhaps now isn't the best time." his tone was like Zexion's cruel and calculating but there was something else there.

"Tell me something. Why do you wish to shroud the world in darkness?" asked Saix summoning his iconic claymore.

"Why I wish to show the world the stark beauty of ebony black." Osamu said overacting.

"That's obviously bull, but I would expect that from Marly." Demyx said his sitar in hand.

"So I take it you're not going to tell us?" Xion said standing by Axel unarmed.

"Bravo little genius." Osamu said clapping.

At that Axel identified the other emotion in his tone: happiness. He was actually enjoying himself despite the fact he was out numbered. Was he really that strong?

"No." said Saix as if he was reading his friends mind. "It's something else." Saix said his expression hardening.

Osamu stood there a black circle of flame at his feet confident that he could win without his weapon. Terra and Axel moved at the same time dashing full speed. Axel attacked low as Terra went high but simultaneously stopped their attack as in the blink of an eye Osamu was an exact replica of Roxas.

"Roxas!" Axel nearly whispered stunned

"Ventus!" Terra was having the same reaction.

The fake had to take a quick step back to avoid a heavy slash from Saix.

"You're nothing but a coward, an imposter who hides behind a shield of identities." Saix said slashing at Osamu who dodged while transforming into various figures.

Saix suddenly stopped his assault, Osamu had hit the nail on the head. Starring back at him was himself but wearing the dark expression he used in battle. The glowing eyes, wild hair, and sharp snarling teeth reminded him of the selfish monster he once become. Osamu was about to burn Saix into nothing when a bullet rocketed into his shoulder. Osamu let out a cries of pain before reverting back to normal.

"You must not know me. There isn't shit in this world I give a **Fuck **about!" Vincent said bite in his voice while aiming his gun, Death Penalty, at the man.

Osamu flung hot ash at them causing them to close their eyes. Osamu then threw them all with his telekinetic abilities. Xion was the first to get up and saw Osamu rushing towards her arms engulfed in fire. Before she could react Osamu was right in front of her about to strike. She put her hands in front of her to cast protect but was surprised to see Xemnas' red blades appear and stab Osamu in the chest. He jumped back holding in a scream.

"I thought this would be easy but of course I was wrong. Be warned you will perish in the flames of despair." Osamu said disappearing into the "flames of despair".

"What a weirdo." Demyx said getting up and rubbing his shoulder which he had landed on.

"Saix what did I do just a second ago?" Xion asked.

"It would just be a guess but perhaps when the memories of the fallen member return to you they bring with them their powers." Saix theorized.

"Hell of a guess." said Vincent.

"That means ol' man sex must off been knocked off." Demyx said kicking a rock.

"Man sex? Oh Xemnas I killed him awhile ago." Terra said confirming Saix's theory.

The strangers introduced themselves.

"Hey Xion, why didn't you use your keyblade?" Axel asked.

"After what I put Roxas through I don't think I deserve it." She said looking down.

"Whatever laser swords are cooler anyway!" Demyx said wishing he had some.

"You can use the keyblade?" asked Terra.

"Yep" she said.

"We should talk to Hercules about the keyhole." Saix said leading the others in.

_I am finally done with this chapter. It was going to be longer. And for any Smash Bros. fans go to YouTube and watch the ten episode series There will be Brawl it is hilarious if you think Mario does mushrooms and Luigi is awesome. well im out_


	8. Chapter 8 embrace the darkness

All was peaceful aboard Sora's ship, the Highwind,. Roxas was playing Halo, Riku was working on his motorcycle, Sora was trying to decide were they should go, Aqua was reading "Playing with Fire", and Namine was trying to teach Kairi how to play chess.

"Kairi you can't move like that. Two spaces vertical or horizontal then right or left one." Namine said as if chess was simple.

"For the last time, What?" Kairi yelled confused at the game.

Namine groaned leaning back into the couch, Kairi got up to go check on their dinner of fish.

"So what's the point of this game?" Namine asked turning her attention to Halo.

"Basically shoot stuff." Roxas said not looking away from the screen.

"Amazing" she said with obvious sarcasm.

"Hey have you talked to Sora yet?" she asked looking at Roxas.

"About what?" Roxas asked his attention still on the screen.

"About Kairi." Namine said.

"No. Every time someone brings her into the conversation he gets all emotional like it's a big fucking deal. Dude is a wuss." Roxas said still looking at his game.

"Can you please talk to him?" Namine said hugging Roxas from behind

"No." Roxas said simply while still playing.

Namine buried her head in his shoulder and asked again.

"Please?" she asked in mock sadness.

Roxas paused his game and turned his head towards her to tell her no for the last time, but Namine looked up at him with big innocent blue eyes and he broke.

"Fine." he sighed.

"Thanks." Namine said giving him a peck on the cheek.

Roxas got up and walked towards the door were he noticed Riku standing there smiling.

"The funny part is that I would have done it." Riku said as Roxas walked pass.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaanm" Roxas yell echoed down the hall.

"What?" Namine said to the look Riku was giving her when Roxas wa gone.

"That was unfair." Riku said walking over and sitting where Roxas used to be.

"I would call it an advantage." Namine said folding her arms and pretending to be offended.

"Just sounds nicer that way." Riku said picking up the controller and continuing Roxas's game.

"I've alway liked Olympus but maybe somewhere new would be better?" Sora asked himself leaning back in the pilot's chair.

"Hercules can protect Olympus, somewhere else would be better." Roxas said his statement making Sora spin around and face him.

"Hey Roxy. What do you want?" said Sora.

"Okay first, if you ever call me "Roxy" again certain parts of you will go missing." Roxas said in an eerily happy voice.

"What parts do you mean?" Sora asked a little scared.

"Second," Roxas began taking his usual tone and ignoring Sora's question. "We need to talk about Kairi. Why the hell is she not your girlfriend yet?" Roxas asked hoping Sora wouldn't go all emotional on him.

"Look Roxas it's not that simple." Sora said looking down.

"Sora it's only hard when you're not sure if they feel the same way. Kairi definitely does or else she wouldn't have waited for you." Roxas said surprised at how easily this all was coming to him.

"How can you be sure huh Roxas!" Sora said starting to get emotional like Roxas didn't want to happen.

""Look all you have to do is SHIIIIIIIIIIT!" Roxas blurted out ruining his own statement.

"Whaaaa?" Sora said in total confusion.

"Look at the radar! I mean what the hell Sora you've been in here all day how do you not notice this!" Roxas yelled at him going hysterical.

"Whats the big deal? I mean fuuuuck!" Soar yelled when he looked at the radar.

"What do we do Destiny Islands is gone?" Sora said running a hand through his hair.

"Well damn. We can't tell the others." Roxas said walking back and forth.

"Wait, why not?" Sora said as he hated to keep secrets.

"Think about how they would all feel knowing we just left a few hours ago and probably could have prevented this. It would just kill Riku especially." Roxas said finally standing still again.

"Yeah I guess your right. First we have to calm down. Namine makes it hard to keep secrets. Looking at my memories." Sora mumbled the last part.

"Right. Well I got a game to get back to." Roxas said walking out .

When Roxas returned to the couch he was shocked to see someone had unpaused the game and he had died.

"Who did this?" he yelled looking around the room.

Then he saw Riku standing in the door way laughing.

"You!" Roxas said before running after him.

Riku was by far a better runner and was way ahead of Roxas. He rounded the corner by Aqua's room where she was reading. Aqua stopped reading when she heard the foot steps and Roxas and Riku's voices. She sighed then threw her book on her bed. She got up and walked towards the door. When she opened it she saw the two boys run by.

"Idiots." She sighed before running after them to make them stop so she can read in peace.

Riku stopped at the entrance to the cargo hold. Unfortunately Roxas didn't see the stairs and knocked Riku down them.

"Oops." Roxas said to Aqua who ha just caught up.

"Oops? That's it! He out cold!" She yelled at him.

"Sorry?" Roxas tried.

"Just go get the others" Aqua said while running down the stairs after Riku.

Everything was dark for a moment then there was light. Riku awoke atop a stain glass picture surrounded by darkness. The picture was odd, it was at Memory Skyscraper. On one side was Riku during his first journey in his dark battle suit, on the other was him as he was now but in the organization cloak. Around them were pictures of Sora, Kairi, Roxas, Namine, Diz, and Ansem seeker of darkness. What really caught his eye was the swords in the other Rikus' hands. The young one had The Keyblade of Peoples Hearts, the older one had a blade that was like the angelic wing on his Way to Dawn keyblade (Breath of Life).

"What is this place?" Riku asked no one.

"Your heart. This is your awakening." said a familiar voice.

"Who's there?" Riku asked whirling around.

There stood an exact copy of himself.

"Who are you?" Riku asked in a dangerous tone.

"What you don't recognize me? That hurts man all those times in Castle Oblivion." the copy said feigning sadness.

"Replica? It's really you?" Riku said in disbelief.

"That's right. But let's get to work. I am here to help you reach your true potential." the Replica said summoning to Riku's surprise The Keyblade of Peoples Hearts.

"Wait what am I doing?" Riku asked.

"Summon Breath of Life. The blade from the picture." the Replica said irritated as he wanted this to be over.

Riku was about to ask how when a burst of light came from his hand and the blade was there. At that the Replica rushed him aiming a slash at his parried the blow and lunged at the Replica who turned the blow aside causing Riku too stumble. Taking advantage of the moment the Replica punched Riku in the back knocking him away a few feet.

"What is wrong with you. You say you have accepted the darkness in your heart but you still won't use your full power." The Replica sid watching Riku get up.

"Let me show you what some one who has truly accepted the darkness can do." the Replica said.

A cloud of darkness surrounded the Replica completely blocking him from view. When the cloud dispersed he stood in a modified version of Riku's dark mode. The top was the same but the bottom lacked the white battle skirt and was replaced by baggy black pants with purple on the sides.

"Remember this power." He said darkness swirling around his blade.

Riku just looked at him determination written on his face. He rushed his copy covering his sword in light. Their blades met in midair with a sharp clang. They both pulled apart and unleashed a flurry of attacks their blades meeting with a resounding crash each time. The Replica had taken the upper hand when he blasted Riku in he chest with a ball of purple flames. replica was about to cut Riku down when in a flash a copy of his own blade protected Riku.

"Your right. If I truly accept the darkness I can use my full power!" Riku cried out as darkness enveloped him causing him to don he same outfit as his copy.

The amount of power Riku used showed itself as he had unknowingly summoned Breath of Life, Souleater, and The Keyblade of Peoples Hearts.

"Well done." the Replica said dispersing his weapon.

"But how will I use The Keyblade of Peoples Hearts? It can only be summoned by using someone's heart." Riku asked remembering taking the princess' hearts.

"Simple. You can use my heart. Oh and give that thing a shorter name." the Replica told him as he faded away.

For a second Riku stood there alone until a flash awoke him. The first thing he noticed when he awoke was the throbbing in the back of his head and then his blurry vision. The person in front of him seemed to glow with a heavenly light, she had blue hair.

"An angel?" He said confused before his vision returned.

"Oh it's just you Aqua." Riku said getting up too distracted by the pain in his head to notice his former comment had caused her to blush.

"Um... Are you okay?" she asked trying to forget that Riku had just called her an angel.

"Yeah just fine." He said looking around.

The others came rushing in and looking him over and asking if he was okay as Namine had pointed out his head was bleeding. But Kairi wasn't she was focused on the red tint on Aqua's face.

_What happened to make her blush? Riku is acting fine but then again he's already had dozens of girlfriends so he would be fine anyway. I'll ask her later._Kairi thought.

"Roxas. You better start running." Riku said with a dark look.

Roxas gave a nervous laugh before running away full speed. Riku bolted after him and a few seconds later they hear a scream.

"Idiots. Running around is what caused this." Aqua said returning to her room.

"So Sora where are we going because the fish is almost ready and you guys aren't wasting it just because we got there first." Kairi said.

"We're going to Agrabah. Sora said with his signature grin.

_Well I'm finally done. Sorry this is a little late but I just felt lazy all weekend. I always wondered why Riku never use dark mode again. Well I have a big surprise for you guys next chapter._


	9. Chapter 9 distorted desert city

Four figures sat in the King's private study at Disney Castle, three of them familiar.

"Sorry but that's all I know about the Order." the first figure, Mickey, said regretfully.

"Gawrsh, that's not a lot to go on." the second, Goofy, said.

"Aww! Why do we have to go? We haven't even been back that long." the third, Donald, said sadly.

"I don't even know this Sora guy. Why do I have to go?" the fourth, a boy who resembled a younger goofy with more hair, asked in an annoyed tone.

"Maxie it'll be fun!" Goofy said enthusiastically.

"It's Max not "Maxie" okay dad." the boy apparently named Max snapped.

"The boy needs a good slap upside the head." Donald whispered to Mickey who nodded in agreement.

"Useless complaints aside." Mickey said looking at Max. "We got one hour to get ready."

They all, except Max, saluted the King before exiting. When they were all gone the King sighed leaning back into his chair. He was remembering what Yen Sid had said.

"Mickey a very powerful foe awaits you all at the end of this journey. I want you to watch the young keyblade wielders, especially Eraqus' old students." Yen Sid had told him.

Mickey was really thinking about the part concerning Eraqus' students. He had seen Aqua vanish into the dark, Terra become Xehanort, and Ventus lose his heart with his own eyes. There was no possible way they could all be back. Looking at the clock he decided to think on this another time for know he needed to group meant in Chip and Dale's garage each wearing the attire they had on their last journey excluding Max who wore a grey shirt, black pants and brown shoes. Mickey made note of the fact that Max was unarmed and had no previous battle experience, and unlike Sora Max wasn't an optimistic person.

"Ready boys?" Mickey asked loudly.

"Yes sir." they all responded louder excluding the Max who Mickey was already starting to grow tired of.

"All right guys your ship is ready." Chip said in his annoyingly high voice.

'We like to call this one, Walt." Dale said with an equally high voice.

"Why do you call it Walt?" Max asked causing all present to stare at him for a minute before they shook their heads and just boarded the ship.

"What it was a serious question. Why is it called Walt?" Max said not understanding everyone's reaction.

"Just get in the ship you dummy." Donald said walking past the boy.

Sora and his friends had just finished the fish Kairi had cooked. Sora had eaten the most just because Kairi cooked it Aqua took note of this.

"Hey, Riku whats with Sora? The fish wasn't even that good." Aqua asked wishing to confirm her thoughts.

"Oh that. The idiot has a crush on her. I did too for a little while but she is perfect for Sora. Their both obliviots." Riku answered.

"Obliviots?" Aqua questioned.

"That my friend is an oblivious idiot." Roxas answered joining the conversation.

"Trust me they grow on you." Namine said to Aqua.

"That fish was delicious Kairi." said Sora.

'"Really? I'm pretty sure I burned some of it though." Kairi said wondering how burnt fish could taste good.

"Really? I didn't notice." Sora lied.

"See what I'm talking about." Riku said to his new blue haired companion.

"What are you talking about Riku?" Kairi asked.

"Nothing princess." Riku lied just as Sora had a moment ago.

"Well we should get going, the ships landing." Sora said walking towards the door.

The others followed as the Highwind landed in the desert outside Agrabah. What the group o friends saw shocked them all. The sand was red as blood and the blew sky was trapped in an eternal night. The once hot desert had become cold and chill winds whipped around them.

""This... This isn't right." Kairi said nearly a whisper.

"What happened to this place?" Sora said falling to his knees.

"This world is foul with the stench of darkness. It doesn't have much time left." Riku said covering his nose.

"We can't waste time then." Aqua said pushing pass Riku and walking towards the city gates.

"She's right you know. I can only imagine what Aladdin has been through." Roxas said his voice lacking all emotion.

"Right, let's go guys" Namine said looking sadly at the once beautiful desert city she had seen in Sora's memories.

The group advanced further into Agrabah. The destruction continued deep into the once great city. Building had become black and twisted people could be seen hiding in their now twisted homes. The stands and shops that filled the bazaar were now torn down and broken apart. Everything about the city had become a shadow of its former self. The group came to a sudden halt as they saw a cloaked woman standing in the path in front of them.

"Hi." Kairi said cautiously.

"What happened here?" Aqua asked the woman.

"I happened." The woman said in a surprisingly young voice.

She discarded her cloak showing that she was about eighteen or nineteen. Her skin was tan but still paler then Sora's. She had dark purple eyes, freckles and curly red hair she kept in a ponytail that reached the middle of her back,she also had large bunny ears that she folded over her left eye. She wore what looked like a black military jacket that was open with a red shirt underneath, black pants that resembled Princess Jasmine's and black shoes. What Riku and Roxas found hard not to notice was her rather large chest.

"You did this!" Sora raged.

"Just who are you?" Riku asked mentally preparing himself for a fight.

"You would be better off not knowing but whatever. I am Neko the third seat of the Order of Dark Hearts and just so you know our seats represent our strength, loyalty, and authority in the Order. So I'm a big deal." she answered smugly.

"To hell with your rank. For all I care you could rule the whole universe and you would still get your ass kicked be me." Roxas said to her summoning Oblivion and Oathkeeper.

The others followed Roxas' lead and summoned there keyblades. Namine had chosen Divine Rose as her weapon, the blade had a guard like stained glass with a leaves connecting it to the purple blade. Vines ran up the blade blooming into a rose at the top acting as the teeth. But what shocked the people who had seen Riku during his first journey was the blade he was using. The infamous Keyblade of Peoples Hearts was in his hands.

"Wait how are you using that keyblade?" asked Kairi worried that he might go crazy and try to steal her heart again.

"Talk later." he quickly responded.

Aqua made the first move charging towards Neko. Neko held out her hands and summoned a bow that she put on her back. Aqua struck at her head with a heavy slash that would have made Terra proud. To her surprise Neko had made an arrow appear and blocked the blow with it. Neko smiled at the look on Aqua's face before kicking her into a nearby stand. Neko then summoned three more arrows and hurling them at Aqua.

"Watch out!" Sora yelled.

Riku dashed in front of the blow before holding out his hands and summoning a shield of darkness.

"Oh so apparently we have a few tricks." Neko said sarcastically watching Riku disperse his shield.

"Well we can't all be like Sora and survive by being to dumb to know how to die." Riku said carefully watching the girl as he suspected she was holding back.

"I'm not dumb just a little slow to pick up on things." Sora defended himself.

"So you're a retard." Roxas joked getting Kairi and Namine to laugh.

"Just shut and fight." said Sora before charging.

Neko summoned a few more arrows and hurled the at Sora. "Reflect!" Sora called creating a clear barrier that deflected the arrows. Roxas dashed past Sora before throwing his blades a Neko. Neko spun away from both of Roxas' keyblades before turning around grabbing them out of the air and hurling them back. Roxas caught both his blades as Kairi and Namine leaped over his head and dash towards the Order's third in command. Namine aimed a diagonal slash at Neko chest who deflected the blade with an arrow then parried a stab from Kairi. Neko quickly tripped Kairi and the punched Namine back a few feet. Sora and Riku ran to aid them but Roxas had noticed Aqua looked at Riku wide-eyed.

"Hey Aqua stare at long locks later we're in a fight." Roxas yelled to her.

"Right and I wasn't staring!" she snapped at the nobody.

Aqua and Roxas joined the charge. Kairi and Namine had got back on their feet as everyone else had come to their aid.

"I am really getting tired of you weaklings. If this doesn't kill you I'll let the heartless finish you off" Neko said grabbing the bow of her back for the first time.

"Apollo's Arrows." Neko said in a monotone voice pulling back and releasing the bowstring firing an endless barrage of arrows.

"Reflaga!" they all cast at once but it was a useless effort as the shield only held up for a moment before breaking and the relentless storm of arrows struck them.

hey all lay on the ground with a multitude of arrows piercing their bodies. Neko turned to leave before she heard a low groan and turned back around to see them all struggling to get to their feet.

"Riku had one thing wrong you all are too dumb to know how to die." Neko said looking at them in their pathetic state.

"Guess you're right about that." Sora said with a grin.

Neko just shook her head and snapped her fingers summoning twenty Neoshadows.

"Kill them. Oh and leave Sora alive but you can break his legs the boss man wants him alive." Neko said as if she was talking to her friends.

To the warriors shock the heartless nodded at Neko's command. Neko looked at Sora and his friends and waved to them before disappearing in a bright light. The Neoshadows then pounced towards the injured warriors. "Reflect!" Aqua called causing them to bounce back. Riku ran past her despite his injuries covering his sword in darkness. "Just die already!" Riku yelled slamming his sword down killing five Neoshadows.

"You idiot! Why didn't you heal yourself before charging in like that?" Aqua yelled at him.

"Honestly, I don't know how to. I just usually don't get hit." Riku replied.

"Dumb ass. Cura." Aqua said healing herself and Riku as the others were already working on their own.

"Man now we're all bloody!" Roxas complained.

"You're such a little girl." Namine said rolling her eyes.

"No I'm not. I just look to good to be covered in blood."

"While I would love to hear Roxas make himself sound more like a girl, we need to focus." Kairi said causing Roxas to turn his head and pout.

"Keep working on Roxas that's really manly" Sora said holding back a laugh.

"Shut up! Lets just go help Riku and Aqua." Roxas said before running forward and parrying a blow from a Neoshadow.

Namine danced around the heartless using her speed and thin body. She ducked another blow before forcing her keyblade through its head. Another Neoshadow attempted to strike at her back but was beheaded by a quick slash from Roxas. "Filthy bastards." Roxas mumbled to himself then ran towards the nearest heartless. Aqua dodged a wild flurry of slashes from a Neoshadow's claws. "Triple firaga!" Aqua called creating three streams of flames that burned away three Neoshadows. Kairi was backed against the wall by two Neoshadows. She was waiting for the an opening that came when both Neoshadows drew back their claws. Acting quickly she dove in between them before spinning around, keyblade extended, cutting them in two. Sora had retreated to the back of the group so he could finish the rest off. "Guys get down! Ragnarok!" Sora yelled firing several flame like streams of light. Everybody obeyed and dropped to the ground as the rest of the heartless were torn apart by the light.

"That was hell!" said Roxas laying on the ground.

"Kairi when did you learn to fight like that?" Sora questioned.

"Riku taught me after we got the King's letter" Kairi told him looking a Riku.

"Riku taught you! But he wouldn't even teach me how to drive his motorcycle." Sora complained.

"You touch my ride, you die." Riku said before he noticed Aqua walking towards him.

"Oh hey Aqua. What do you want?" Riku asked but the only response he got was Aqua punching him in the face, sending him flying.

"Daaaaaaaaaaamn!" Roxas yelled earning him a slap in the back of the head from Namine.

"Ow. What did I do." Roxas asked rubbing where Namine hit him.

"Guess." Namine said watching Riku get up.

"What the hell Aqua!" Riku hollered to her while walking back over.

"Me! You're the dumb ass who used darkness during our fight! Are you out of your mind darkness equals bad, light equals good what's so hard about that to understand?" Aqua yelled at Riku who was beginning to understand what Aqua thought.

"Okay I get. Your one of those people who views the world in black and white. While everyone else here understands there are shades of gray." Riku said confusing Aqua.

"True enough I use to think that it was that simple but whether you like it or not light and darkness are equals in every way. Both need to exist in this world." Riku said confidently while Aqua just gave him a blank stare.

"What he hell are you saying look at this world! This is what darkness does!" Aqua said doing her best no to yell.

"Shut up Aqua." Namine said stunning everyone because of how quiet she usually is.

"Riku is our friend and if you stay with us your going to have to learn to live with his darkness and "what it does." Namine said quoting the shocked girl.

"That's what we all think so what's it gonna be?" Sora asked.

"Fine. But I don't have to like long locks." Aqua said crossing her arms.

"Okay who told her about that!" Riku yelled causing Roxas to start laughing.

"Damn it Roxas do you want me to dislocate your other shoulder?" Riku threatened.

Roxas stopped laughing.

"Anyway we should find Aladdin." Kairi said getting everyone back on track.

"I know the way to his house come on." Sora said taking the lead.

"Careful guys I can still smell Neko's darkness on this world." Riku said.

"Sure you're not smelling yourself." Aqua mumbled to him walking past.

"Cold-hearted little witch." Riku said following.

"I-I',m cold-hearted?" Aqua stuttered.

"Shut the hell up and walk. Damn you guys are worse than Sora and the Kairi thing." Roxas said not wanting to have those two acting like five-year olds the whole time.

"What Kairi thing?" Kairi inquired looking t Roxas with a piercing gaze that said lie to me and you die.

"It's nothing Kairi you should already know Roxas has shit for brains." Namine said saving both Roxas and Sora.

"Hey I resent that remark, at the very least my brain is a mush." Roxas complained

"Can we please keep moving?" Sora asked hoping Roxas wouldn't say anything else concerning Kairi.

"Ok!" they all agreed.

The moved foward until they ame upon an oddly shaped section of the city. Sora motioned for them to follow. He walked over to a dead-end before jumping on to a stall then on to a building. From there he got between a tall building and the wall, he then leaped on to the wall before he kicked of on to the building and back to the wall and repeated until he was at the top of the building and waited for the others.

"Hell no!" Namine yelled to him. " I'm not doing that shit."

Roxas and Riku smiled to each other before Roxas nodded. Riku walked up behind Namine and picked her up. She was about to ask him what he was doing but he chucked her up there screaming all the way. Namine hit the ground by Sora with a painful thud.

"Jerks!" Namine yelled down to them dusting herself off.

"Now would anyone else like to fly air Riku.?" Roxas asked smiling at Kairi and Aqua.

"I'd rather have my eyes scratched out then let him touch me." Aqua spoke coldly as she repeated what Sora had done.

"Careful "Master" Aqua. I might just let that happen." Riku said in voice that said this little bitch.

" Well Kairi what about you?" Roxas asked as if that little talk hadn't happened.

"Air Riku looks more fun." Kairi said with a grin.

Riku threw Kairi in the same fashion as Namine but Sora caught her before she could hit the ground.

"You okay?" Sora asked setting Kairi down.

"Yeah. Thanks." She replied with a smile.

"Really Sora! You let me hit the ground! Asshole." Namine said crossing her arms and turning her back on Sora.

"Alright Riku I'm ready to fly." Roxas said.

"Oh no no-no nooooo. Guys walk." Riku said following the others up.

Roxas glared at Riku before cracking a grin. He positioned himself at the very bottom of the building his friends were on. With an unbelievable burst of speed Roxas ran up the building reaching the top in seconds. The wind from his speed blew long after he stopped running.

"That's what training with Larxene gets especially when they give her a whip." Roxas said to the surprised faces around him.

"Lets just go in now." Sora said feeling bad that Roxas was naturally faster than his wisdom form.

They entered to see a small room covered with quilts and a section of a wall was missing.

"This is like the boring little holes the Organization called rooms." Roxas said looking around.

"Really it is a humble home." A voice that sounded a lot like.

"Aladdin." Sora yelled happily turning to the source of the voice.

"Eh wrong. That fool lost his heart so easily." the man came out of the shadows to show he in fact resembled Aladdin but wore the Organization's cloak.

"I like to be called Nidd now. I hope you don't mind if my pet plays too." he said as a heartless version of Aladdin appeared.

"His name is Dala." Nidd spoke for the feral monster.

"You two are Aladdin's nobody and heartless." Kairi said as they all prepared to fight.

" That's right and were stronger than that wuss one-hundred fold!" Nidd said summoning a shining saber that radiated darkness.

"**I will drag you into the abyss!" **Dala screamed.

_Yay! My longest chapter yet and full of jokes and action. Some people might question why I included Mikey, Donald, Goofy, And definitely Max. Well it felt right and they can't travel with Sora because their story involves Max's personal growth. How do you guys feel about two more people on Xion's team one both of them are girls sense Xion is the only one on that team. This took so long because I'm lay and addicted to Shaman King. Well R&R it lets me know what you like and that your reading. Peace._


	10. Chapter 10 A pure man turned heartless

Dala claws swung at Riku's face leaving three small cuts on his cheek. Dala struck out again but Riku was ready and backstepped before summoning Breath of Life, shocking his friends who didn't know of the Keyblade. Nidd didn't wait for Sora to summon his blade and quickly aimed a stab at his face. Luckily Kairi had his back and parried the blow giving Sora time to summon his Keyblade. "Blizzaga Pursuit!" he yelled shooting an arrowhead of ice at Nidd. Nidd being Aladdin's nobody was quick and dogded the shot, but to his surprise true to its name it pursued him. The ice blasted through his shoulder causing him to grind his teeth in pain before attacking again. "Black Sand!" Nidd screamed creating a sandstorm of black sand. "That's nothing. Event Horizon!" Roxas called out both his Keyblades becoming enveloped in a light. With amazing power Roxas cut through the sandstorm and crossed blades with Nidd.

Aqua had joined Riku in battling Dala . Dala's fighting style was wild and uncontrolled consisting of scratches, kicks, and punches. "Nova Flare!" Namine said a burst of light blasting Dala away from her friends. Dala began laughing insanely as he got up darkness oozing off his body. "Starless Midnight!" Dala screeched before moving faster than the eye could follow. He smacked Riku aside and clawed at Aqua's side before moving on to Namine. His claws were intercepted before they could reach the young blonde, Roxas stood in between Dala and his prey. "If you even think about touching her I will personally drag you to hell!" Roxas said in a low growl. Dala wasn't at all shaken by his words and unleashed a fury of high-speed punches, that were all countered by Roxas using his own speed.

"Guys we can't keep fighting them like this we been in too many fights already." Sora told his friends who all knew this was true.

"Get behind me!"Namine yelled and everyone obeyed. "Flash wave." Namine called forth a blinding light which gave them enough time to escape.

"Well what do we do now Aladdin's gone." Sora said flopping down into the sand.

"We can save him." stated Roxas effectively getting all eyes on him. "Xemnas tried to hide this from us but if you kill some ones heartless and nobody their original form will be restored." Roxas said restoring hope for his team.

"One more problem. Neko stomped us like ants, what the helll can we do about her?" Namine said asked worried.

"I have an idea. Sora uses a Keyblade of the World's hearts so if we restore light to this place maybe we can use that to send Neko away and lock the world' heart," Riku said impressing all, but Aqua with his knowledge.

"Hell yeah we have a plan. Lets give that bitch the boot!" said Kairi who was not happy about losing her first real fight.

"Wait a sec. We have to rest and then deal with Nidd and Dala." Aqua said wondering how they all had so much energy left.

"Right net none of us hold anything back. Right Sora, Roxas" Riku said getting a nod from both warriors in response.

The group stayed outside Agrabah that night with Riku taking the first watch. The night had been quiet with surprisingly no heartless attacking them. In the morning the group got ready to free Agrabah from the dark chains that now bound it.

"Well its nothing but a battlefield from here on in." Sora said looking at the gates of Agrabah.

"Aw yeah its ass kicking time! Time to show that I am absolutely the best Nobody ever!" Roxas said excitement radiating from him.

The group opened the gates to see thousands of heartless running through the streets cutting people down mercilessly.

"Its horrible!" Namine gasped.

"I can't believe it. Heartless or not there just killing these people. What fucking reason could they have for that!" Riku said in complete outrage.

A mother ran by screaming clutching an infant in her hands, a Neoshadow chased after her. Riku and Sora moved at the same time Sora hurled himself in front of the woman as the heartless struck. It's claws dug deep into the flesh of his shoulders, Riku summoned The Keyblade of People's Hearts,l which he had told the others last night he renamed Replicant, and thrust his blade through the neck of the foul enigma of darkness. Sora collapsed to his knees in pain. "Sora!" Kairi yelled running up to her friend. "Oh my god look at all this blood. What were you thinking? Curaga." Kairi asked looking at the six gashes on his shoulders that were covered in thick blood.

"You know me Kairi. I always gotta play the hero." Sora smiled despite his pain.

"Okay cut the crap and get up you been hit harder by me." Riku said not wanting to waste time on any of these two's "moments"

Sora stood up and looked out to the battlefield. He could see Roxas flashing from heartless to heartless not holding back anything as his anger was now full force seeing as the Order was cold enough top ill innocents. "Hey guys I just realized something." Namine yelled over the roar of battle while slicing through her opponents like paper.

"What would that be?" Aqua responded for her friends while she helped bystanders into houses and cut down anything coming her way.

"Neko was human and she can control heartless. Nidd and Dala aren't and they're just lackeys, so this means The Order of Dark Hearts are all humans who like Riku can control darkness." Namine said getting a reaction shocked from everyone.

"Yeah but there is a distinct difference b between us. I know light and dark have to coexist and use both equally. They are dark soulless monsters." Riku said summoning o the shock, yet again, of his allies three keyblades Replicant, Souleater, and Breath of Life. One of the blades was in his hand the other two were controlled telekineticly. With the three blades under his control Riku carved a path through the crowd. "Lets go guys." Riku yelled. They all followed him through the market place making it to the castle were Nidd and Dala stood waiting for the runaway warriors.

"Finally you wusses show up. I'll try not to mess up the girls' pretty faces so bad after all that princess Jasmine isn't enough to go around but maybe you will." Nidd said pointing at Aqua causing Riku to narrow his eyes his disgust.

"I honestly think I liked hanging out with Siax better." Riku said remembering his undercover work in the Organization.

"What she your girlfriend or are you just talking?" Nidd asked.

"No he I'm not his girlfriend. And if you talk about me like meat again I will make you feel pain for the first time." Aqua said summoning Master Keeper.

"Beg for mercy now and we'll only break a few of your bones." Dala said brandishing his claws.

"Unfortunately I'll be breaking all of yours!" Namine said bite in his voice.

Nidd dashed toward the heros another sabre appearing in his hand. Roxas crossed blades with the foul nobody again. "Looks like number thirteen here is going to teach the newbie a lesson." Roxas said smirking. "I don't need lessons in failure." Nidd said leaping back. "You need some in manners." Namine said her blade clashing with the flat side of Nidd's. "I'm sorry should I all you malady." Nidd said bounding high above the other two nobodies. Roxas shot into the sky after him their blades reverberating off each other. " You call her malady and you call me Supreme Master of everything that breathes Roxas." the said nobody smiled at Nidd. "Oooh sorry that's a deal breaker." Nidd smiled back kicking off Oathkeeper, only to meet the blade of Aqua. "This is for even suggesting you could have me as a toy." Aqua said kicking Nidd straight to the floor. "But you would have been my favorite little toy. I would play with you all the time." spoke Nidd firing waves of energy of his blade. Roxas blocked all the waves before he and Nidd's blade meet with a resounding crack.

Riku used his three blades with amazing skill, keeping Dala on defense. "You're a skilled child." Dala said complementing Riku's unique use of a fencing fighting style in combat. " Thanks now can you take that compliment and shove it your ass!" raged Riku slashing at Dala's face. Dala dodged before spinning around and kicking Riku in the ribs. Sora ran in and smacked Dala away before giving Kairi a boost into the sky. Taking advantage of the air Kairi slammed her Keyblade down blowing Dala away. Riku wanting to end him thrust all three Keyblades through Dala. Dala merely looked at them smiling at the look on their faces as Riku called his blades back. "I'm not like those low-level weaklings you fight all day." Dala said. "Sora lets hold nothing back!" Riku said breaking into dark mode as Sora went valor form. "You my friend have entered the fifth circle of hell." Sora said twirling his newly summoned second keyblade, Sleeping Lion. Riku ran so fast you could hear a sonic boom his fist connecting with Dala's chin not a millisecond sooner. Sora ran up the side of the palace before leaping off. Dala attempted to block the Keyblade warrior but was smashed helplessly down. Riku coated Souleater in darkness holding it skyward while Dala's body fell on it before going limp and dispersing in darkness. "Stupid son of a bitch." Riku said as he and Sora returned to normal.

"Roxas you can go all out we need to speed this up!" Namine told her boyfriend. "Damn if your that strong it makes me sad to finish you off." Roxas said as light gathered around him. When it dispersed Roxas stood there in his own version of final form with dark swirls adorning his clothes. "This form is two times stronger than Sora's final form. Still it's too weak For Neko but you'll do." Roxas dashed as faster than Riku smashing Nidd along the ground. Roxas followed and began to knock Nidd through the air like a rag doll. Nidd finally skid to a stop at Roxas' feet. Roxas lifted his blades and brought them down on Nidd's neck.

"Way to play executioner." Aqua said smiling watching as Aladdin rematerialized.

_Hey I know its been awhile but I started another Legend of Zelda story called Daltus Academy. It's not like other school fics and should keep you wrapped up in the story till the end I have planned a chapter for both of my stories. The chapter in the Zelda on has a part I'm not comfortable writing but its not for awhile so I'll get used to the idea. And I read Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask Manga online and they are awesome. I would like to apologize for the shortness but its five in the morning at thought you guys would just want a chapter really quick. R&R Peace._


End file.
